


when the wolf smiles

by kinpika



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, [widow voice] no one can hide from the huntress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Careful, Shimada, someone may see you in the woods with such bright teeth.





	when the wolf smiles

**Author's Note:**

> short thing for the okami/huntress skin i never posted here bc it was short but now idc here it is

Whilst he was not one normally to be found on the ground, circumstances drew Hanzo into closer proximity with the enemy than comfortable with. His lip curls as another arrow flies through just another grunt’s throat, sending them to the floor. Separates the other men, some pausing a moment too long and-

Hanzo grimaces at the at the high pitched whine that rushes past his ear. He can hear crackling in his earpiece of voices, directions and simple casual banter that he never participated in. Clicking his tongue as another shot whizzes past him, taking another man down, Hanzo presses against his ear twice, changing channels.

“You are going to make me deaf,” he grunts, loosening an arrow into the slit of a man’s visor. Taking a few steps forward, Hanzo wrenches the end of the arrow free, before throwing it towards another person.

_“I had never thought you were one to care for your ears.”_

Brow raising, Hanzo had honestly not expected a response on a private channel. Normally, the woman (who still insisted on operating under the name ‘Widowmaker’, even though those days had passed) kept quiet. Almost deathly so, and Hanzo was not one to pry, not any other day.

Banter was not his strong point. But he still could let a few remarks slip. “Only if it allows me to hear your voice.”

Widowmaker laughs quietly, a warmth underneath that Hanzo was still learning to understand himself.  _“My, what a smile I can see. Careful, Shimada, someone may see you in the woods with such bright teeth.”_

It’s Hanzo’s turn to chuckle, and he moves on, grouping up with another member of their mismatched team as he goes. Between his shoulder blades, he feels such a piercing gaze, and has to wonder just how long she had been keeping an eye on him during this operation. Such a strange sensation Hanzo had still not managed to get used to, having someone watch his back. But he would worry about that later. Much later, at a safer time.

Turning to look over his shoulder slightly, Hanzo squints as he sees the faintest glint up in the trees. And he grins.


End file.
